


Life Is Simple In The Moonlight

by G (vampiregirl89)



Series: Werewolf life [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alpha!Gerard, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Frerard, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Omega!Frank, Protectiveness, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiregirl89/pseuds/G
Summary: Frank just sat on the sofa and did…Nothing. He felt like shit when he compared himself to the rest of the pack, because he didn’t have any different or special quality. Christa was smart, Kristin was a good hunter, Mikey was fast, Ray was a good protector and Gerard was by far the strongest one. Frank was just the omega that stayed back while they fought so he wouldn’t hurt himself… He felt like such a baby. He didn’t want to stay home all day doing nothing and reinforce that idea. And he knew it would take a long time to Gerard and the boys to explore and map the forest, so he didn’t think it would be a problem to leave for a while. The girls didn’t hear as he left the house and got away on his bike. He just wanted to get some fresh air for a while and try to get away from those bad thoughts that made him feel so inferior from his own kind.-Sequel to Love At First Fright  (No need to read it to understand this one, though)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Werewolf life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Life Is Simple In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So yeah after just three years here is the sequel to Love At First Fright  
> I didn't plan to take this long but I haven't written or posted fanfic since then. But as always I end up coming back to writing sometime.  
> This is a 24 pages work which I had 2 pages written until yesterday so yeah. Lol I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but I did review it twice.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I missed this! ♥  
> Stay safe xo

**Life is Simple in The Moonlight**

The Sun was going down and Gerard was tired. Actually, _bored_ would be the most appropriate term to describe what he felt about having to follow his mate around the forest so the younger boy would gather the flowers he wanted to replant in their garden back at home. He sighed, his boy seemed so happy though, and he had no choice but to go along with it.

“Frankie, that one looks just like the last five you got.”

“No, it doesn’t. There’s actually a huge difference. See? This one has little dark spots around the petals.”

“Yeah and it’s impossible to see them if you don’t squeeze your eyes until they almost fall out of your face.” 

Frank made a face at him and Gerard just gave up trying to change the boy’s mind. He said he wanted to have a nice brand new garden for when his mom visited them. After he turned, Frank grew even fonder of nature and would always try to help Christa during her little experiments so he could learn a little more. 

When it was actually getting dark, they started to walk back to the farm, but on their way Gerard smelled something different.

“What?” Frank asked as the older man stopped walking and held his wrist. He looked around and sniffed. 

“There’s something new around. Maybe a new _someone_.”

“Gee. You know there are no parties around here anymore since they found that creepy guy’s body in the forest. Why would anybody be here now? It’s probably some animal that crossed the road at the wrong time. Poor thing.” He sighs.

Frank started to walk again and Gerard just shook his head and followed him behind. He knew that what his mate said made sense in a _rational_ way, but he was pretty sure about what he smelled and he would have to investigate it later. After all, Frank was an omega and hunting wasn’t his best quality, especially considering he had been bitten just a year ago, he still had a lot to learn about his own new nature and start to think less like a human. 

**XxX**

The next morning Gerard ordered during breakfast that Ray and Mikey would go with him to check around the forest so he could make a new map of it. He still hadn’t updated his old one since the huge private area where the parties happened had been sold again, and probably the different smell was from there. He told the other betas to stay home so they could protect Frank. The boy objected and didn’t like that they were being left behind because of him, but then Gerard stared at him and used his alpha voice and he knew there was nothing he could do. 

The alpha and his betas left after lunch; Christa was in their little library studying like most of the time, and Kristin was working out –she was the best fighter between them. Frank just sat on the sofa and did…Nothing. He felt like shit when he compared himself to the rest of the pack, because he didn’t have any different or special quality. Christa was smart, Kristin was a good hunter, Mikey was fast, Ray was a good protector and Gerard was by far the strongest one. Frank was just the omega that stayed back while they fought so he wouldn’t hurt himself… He felt like such a baby. He didn’t want to stay home all day doing nothing and reinforce that idea. And he knew it would take a long time to Gerard and the boys to explore and map the forest, so he didn’t think it would be a problem to leave for a while. The girls didn’t hear as he left the house and got away on his bike. He just wanted to get some fresh air for a while and try to get away from those bad thoughts that made him feel so inferior from his own kind.

**XxX**

Frank rode on his bike all around the farm and eventually got bored. He couldn’t go to the main road now because Gerard could be there and he would be mad that his mate didn’t follow his orders. So he decided to take a different trail he’d never been before, behind the old cabin Gerard lived when they met. The way there didn’t seem any different than the rest of the forest, but then he found a river he’d never seen before and got curious to follow it. He left his bike by the end of the trail and made his way up. He seemed to be walking just for about fifteen minutes when he saw two camping tents, a burned out bonfire and a map next to it with lots of written notes. He walked closer carefully to check the tents and see if there was somebody there. They were both empty and were messy with their owners clothes and personal objects. 

He sighed, feeling bored. He kinda missed meeting new people –he loved his pack, they were definitely the best people he’d met in his life –but being around people that were better than him all the time didn’t do well to his self esteem. He was a simple guy with no unique skills and he felt that was the only thing that made him stand out in the pack which didn’t sound so great.

He was about to turn around and go back home since he got tired and could follow the river some other time –it would be fun to go there with his pack as wolves and play on the water –but then he felt himself being pulled by the back of his hoodie and let out a yelp as he fell on his ass. He looked up, scared, and faced a man he had never seen before. He was blond and had a beard, taller and a bit stronger than Frank. The boy was still training his senses and learning a lot but he was pretty sure the man was a _beta --_ by his smell. Fuck, another werewolf around? The pack never told him about that happening so he didn’t really know how to react. The man seemed to read his mind as he stared at Frank.

“Y-You are… Uh…” How did werewolves even introduce themselves? Was that a _thing_?

“Omega.” Frank heard a voice from their next side. Both he and the man looked and then he saw another man –he was taller than the blond one and stronger, too. He had greasy black hair around his shoulders that reminded of Gerard’s but a little longer. 

“Uhm, hi. I was just walking around a-and. I promise I didn’t touch your stuff!” The boy said nervously. That man was clearly an alpha and a few months ago he would just think about how crazy it was for him to easily understand that. But now it was just a basic function of his brain, like blinking. “M-My name is Frank, by the way.”

“Hi, Frank, nice to meet you” The alpha smiled sweetly and offered a hand to Frank to help him get up from the ground. The boy felt embarrassed realizing he didn’t pull himself up before and took the hand. “I’m Bert and that’s Bob. I’m sorry about the way he introduced himself, he’s not very good with people.” Bert smirked and Bob crossed his arms, still with an unfriendly face. 

“Oh, r-right. No problem. So you guys live around here? I can’t imagine someone coming from far away and choosing this place to go camping.” Frank pointed to the tents.

“What? No, no. We don’t live anywhere, actually. I guess we could be considered nomads.” He let out a laugh “Who knows, maybe finding new people for our pack.”

“Oh, cool. Where is your pack?”

“You’ve just met it!” Frank frowned. 

“O-Oh. I… I didn’t know packs could be so… Small.”

“Yeah well, we’ve met other werewolves before on secret groups on the internet. But we are very selective and never found someone that would fit in with us.”

“I see. Yeah, packs could only work if they can live in harmony, and have a connection.”

“Exactly, I’m glad you get it” Bert smiled and Frank nodded proud of himself. He never met another alpha besides Gerard and being praised by one made him feel good –It was his nature now, he couldn’t help it. 

“So, I won’t take much of your time anymore, you probably have your things to do before you move on again. I better get on my way” Frank said and looked between Bert and Bob, trembling a little from the cold look he got from the beta.

“Don’t worry, we love to meet new people on our travels. So, you and your pack live around here?” Frank just looked at the man for a while in doubt. Sure, he seemed nice and everything but he didn’t know if he could trust him _that_ much to expose the rest of the pack. Ever since he turned, his omega side was very protective of his new family and he’d hate if something bad happened to them because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

“Uh, kind of. It’s a bit far away from here, actually. I am the one that went too far out of line” He forced a laugh “I really should go back now, they must be worried.”

“Alright, you’re right. We don’t want your alpha to get mad at you” Bert smirked and Frank blushed a little at the thought when he just then realized other werewolves could smell Gerard all over him. The man did it mostly for his own pleasure and _need_ to mark Frank, not really to _protect_ him since it wasn’t necessary unless they went out on a full moon. Still, Frank was glad for it so the new pack could know he was mated and very happy with it. 

“Bye guys! Good luck on your trips.”

“Thanks, Frank. Stay safe out there.”

**XxX**

Frank put his bike by the porch and held his breath as he heard male voices in the house. _Fuck_ , Gerard and the boys were already back. He had never disobeyed Gerard before, after all the man was more experienced and the omega trusted him with his life, so there never was a reason to. He had no idea how _exactly_ he could be punished from not following his orders, nobody in the pack had done that before. 

He took a deep breath and carefully stepped inside the house. As soon as he got to the living room Gerard turned straight to him, feeling his mate`s scent. 

“Goddammit Frank!” He hugs the younger man “Where were you? Why did you leave the house by yourself? What were you thinking?!” He says angrily not really expecting an answer but mostly showing Frank how worried he got. He stepped away to take a full look and make sure Frank wasn’t hurt anywhere. Frank just stared at his own feet, feeling guilty. Gerard sighs in relief when he notices Frank is physically okay. “What happened?”

“I just… Just wanted to get some fresh air, that’s all” 

“So why didn’t you tell the girls?” Frank looked up and the whole pack looked at him with pity. That made him furious. He was literally being treated like a _baby_ and the fact he couldn’t picture that same situation happening with any other in the pack made him mad.

“I don’t have to! I’m a grown man who can take care of himself!” He says harshly to Gerard’s surprise. Frank runs upstairs and leaves him shocked alpha behind. The boy had never acted like that before, actually Gerard was so happy how Frank adjusted to the rules of the pack and his new nature. He especially had never seemed against Gerard being protective of him. 

“It’s okay, I’ll talk to him.” Christa says breaking the silence in the room and Gerard shooks his head.

“I’m his alpha, he can’t talk to me like that. _I_ should talk to him first.”

“Uh no offense Gee but I don't think it will be very helpful.” Mikey says and Gerard raises an eyebrow at him “He seems upset and talking to an angry alpha is probably the last thing he wants right now.”

“I’m not angry!” Gerard complains “But fine. You guys do what you want. It looks like nobody needs a leader around here anymore.” He leaves the room angrily and Mikey rolls his eyes.

“He can be so full of himself sometimes.”

**XxX**

Frank had his head buried in the pillow. He felt bad for speaking to Gerard like that, after all he was the wrong one in this situation. He shouldn’t have left the house like that. But he also had no idea he would come across someone, _especially_ other werewolves. Come to think about it, with his lack of self defense skills he would be really screwed up if those guys wanted trouble. But thinking about it only made him more disappointed at himself.

He hears two soft knocks on the door.

  
“Frankie, it’s me, Christa. May I come in?” Frank sighs.

“Sure.”

The beta comes into the room and closes the door behind her. She sits next to where Frank is lying on the bed, careful to not alarm him like he was some kind of scared animal. That only made Frank more upset but he couldn’t blame her, he knows he can be difficult sometimes.

“Hey… I’m glad you’re okay. That was basically the first time you ever went out by yourself around here. I’m proud of you.” She says and Frank lifts his head from the pillow, confusion all over his face. That was the last thing he expected to hear.

“Proud of me? Why? Is it so difficult to imagine I could leave the house alone and not get killed?” He says mockingly. 

“No Frank” She sighs “It’s just nice to see you still have your willpower and not let Gerard completely control you. And you took care of yourself while doing so. I was just worried you’d feel suffocated by the whole alpha/omega dynamic considering you’re still new to it. It’s not for everybody. Hell, I know I wouldn’t stand it.” 

“Oh… Thanks, I guess. Well I just…” He sits up on the bed “I don’t _hate_ it, you know? I like to know there’s someone who will always be by my side and take care of me and guide me. But… Sometimes it can be too intense, like I can’t make my own decisions at all. I trust Gerard and I know he wouldn’t make me do something I don’t want to but sometimes… I miss just _doing_ it and not having to ask his permission, you know?”

Christa nods.

“It’s completely normal you feel that way, Frankie. We’re still part human, we have that desire to achieve things by ourselves and have our own freedom. I think Gerard just doesn’t understand yet that you’re still very connected to that part of you.”

“I guess. Maybe… I should talk to him? I don’t want him to think I’m ungrateful because I love you guys and I love being here.” Christa smiles and rubs Frank’s hand.

“That’s a great idea. But maybe after dinner. He did get angry… He needs some time to calm down.” Frank shrugged.

“Well I don’t think it will make a huge difference… I kinda have something to tell you guys that he may get a little angry at, anyways.”

**XxX**

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

Frank sighs.

“Told you he would get angry” He says to Christa.

They were all at the dining table when Frank decided to tell the pack about the werewolves he met earlier that day. Needless to say, Gerard did not get happy in the slightest knowing his mate was alone with unknown werewolves around _especially_ one of them being an alpha. Gerard hadn’t really met many alphas before but he didn’t have good stories to tell either. The last time he came across another alpha he had to _kill_ him to protect his last mate. That did nothing but make him feel uneasy around others like him. He knew very well what an alpha was capable of and what they’d do for an omega. 

“They were nice to me though. Well I mean, Bert was. Bob was kinda giving me these cold looks…”

“Oh what a surprise, an _alpha_ being warmly receptive towards an all alone omega” Gerard mocks and Frank sighs. “What were they even doing there?”

“Well just camping, they don’t really stay in just one place, they travel around.” Frank says and he notices Ray’s worried look on his face. “What?”

“That’s just so… weird.” Ray speaks up “It’s been so many years any werewolf has ever come across our territory, let alone two of them alone. Especially a beta and an alpha, both unmated. It just doesn’t sit right to me.”

“Yeah Frank, are you sure they weren’t mates? Would make a little more sense.” Mikey asks and Frank shooks his head.

“Nope. I may not be as skilled as you guys but I didn’t scent their bond at all. They also had two tents so I’m pretty sure they sleep separately which would be weird for mates.” Frank explains “But why is it so suspicious about a pack of just two people?”

“Well Frank, usually when a couple of werewolves start their own pack like that is because they were expelled by their original pack.” Ray explains.

“Wait… that’s a thing?” Frank asks. 

“Sure. Each pack has their own rules but usually the biggest reason to get kicked out would be treason. Killing someone in your own pack or…”

“Or what?”

“Uhm… _Hurting_ the alpha’s mate.” Mikey says. “That’s a pretty good reason to get your butt kicked out of the pack.”

“So… you guys think they’ve done something like that? That’s awful.” Frank says.

“Yes Frank. Which is exactly why you shouldn’t be out there in the first place. What if they had kidnapped you?!” Gerard says nervously. “It could be too late until we even noticed you were gone.” His voice cracked a bit at the end and Frank felt his heart hurt.

“I’m so sorry guys. I honestly never imagined I would find someone out there. I just… I felt left out and like a burden for keeping the girls behind. I didn’t mean no trouble.” 

“Well at least we know we aren’t alone now.” Kristin says “You guys are right, the new pack could mean trouble. Now that we know about them we will know to be alert these next days. So in a way, Frank did help us.” Mikey looked at her with a fearful face “Uhh I mean of course he shouldn’t have gone by himself but still. Can’t we get over it now and plan our next steps? We must protect ourselves.”

“You’re right, Krist.” Gerard says to everyone’s surprise “Mikey and Ray will set the traps outside. I want them all around at least one kilometer from here. Christa should work on the scent enhancer potion so I can use it to track anyone from a longer distance. Kristin…”

“Let me guess, she’ll be my nanny?” Frank says mockingly and Gerard raises an eyebrow.

“ _Actually_ , I want her to keep an eye on the cameras. Now you” He smirks and points at Frank “Since you’re so bored of your omega duties, you’re coming with me. Guess who ain’t getting any sleep tonight?

**xXx**

Bob threw the water bucket on the fire pit and stepped away before the smoke would hit against his face. He sighed tired and finished gathering his backpack from the ground. Bert already had his on his back as he analyzed the map with a flashlight on the other hand. 

“Couldn’t we do this during the day? My back hurts and I hate walking around in human form at night.” Bob complains and Bert gives him an annoyed look.

“Since when do werewolves hunt at day?” Bert rolls his eyes. 

“Since when is it rational for a pack of two to hunt in an _actual_ pack's territory?”

“God, stop being such a baby. Not even that omega would complain as much as you do.” Bob clenches his first at the mention of that boy again. Bert spent pretty much the entire day talking about him. “He must be really smart and skilled for his pack to let him walk around alone like that. God, to find an omega and a _badass_ one at that? It feels like I’ve won the lottery” He smirks “That boy will be the key for us to have a real pack, and a strong one at that.”

“Yeah, right” Bob rolls his eyes. He still can’t believe the bad luck of running into an omega literally in the middle of nowhere. Omegas were rare and he had seen about two before in his whole life. The fact that Bert was obsessed with them and now having found that boy, it was hard to get him to shut up about it. He had known Bert his whole life and he knew the alpha wouldn’t stop until he got the boy. “So we’ll just find him and steal him in front of his whole pack? And then basically die in two seconds?”

“Obviously we won’t win a fight” Bert scoffs “Especially with a beta as useless as you by my side. We’ll just have to locate them and gain their trust and the rest, well.. you leave it to me.”

**xXx**

“I’m tireeeeed.”

“Yeah I heard you the last six times Frankie.”

“And? You’re not gonna do anything about it?”

“What? You’re the one who said-”

“Alright alright, I get it okay?” Frank snaps. He and Gerard had been walking around the forest nearby their house for hours now, Gerard trying to catch any scent of other werewolves around. They’ve just been walking around in circles and Frank’s knees just weren’t taking it anymore. “I accept the fact that I’m an useless omega, I can’t compare to you, now can I just go back home and sleep?” 

Gerard sighs and stops on his track, turning around to face Frank.

“Frank, you’re not useless and you’re not inferior to me.” Frank snorts.

“Yeah right.”

  
“I mean it! This is not a competition!” Gerard says angrily but mostly at himself for letting the situation scalate like that. He had no idea what he had done to make Frank think less of himself but it made him feel like a terrible mate. “Frank you are my fuel. Everything I do, I do for you. Without you I wouldn’t even be in this pack anymore, now would I?” He asks and Frank looks down and bites his lip. “Omegas don’t just exist for no reason. Yeah you haven't found your speciality yet like the others in the pack but you’ll have plenty of time for it. You already did the most amazing job which was to bring this pack together. You keep me sane and that’s the reason I have the power to protect all of us. Can’t you see how important you are? Without you none of this would make any sense!”

Frank doesn’t really know how to answer that so he just steps up on his feet and wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck. He looks up at the older man with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry Gee. I didn’t mean to upset you. I love being your mate more than anything, I swear.” 

“I know baby. I love you too. I don’t want you to get the wrong ideas. You’re special and amazing and we need you. _I_ need you Frankie.”

“Oh Gee…”

They share a kiss as Gerard wraps his arms around Frank’s waist. Suddenly a voice calls them on their walkie talkies.

“Gerard! Frank!” An alarmed Kristin calls and both men separate for the embrace.

“What is it?” Gerard asks nervously as Frank looks up at him worryingly. 

“I saw two lights moving about two kilometers from here, up north.”

“Okay, tell Ray and Mikey.” He answers fast and puts the radio back down on his belt. 

“I’m sure it's just-”

“Hey, hey listen, we don’t have time for wonderings right now okay?” He tries to calm Frank down by running his hands up and down the boy’s arms “We have to protect our pack first Frankie. Always.” The boy nods frantically. “Good now run back home and find Christa and Kristin. You guys should stay alert in case more of them come from behind. We’ll meet up later.” Frank nods and runs towards the house. Gerard takes a deep breath and shifts into his wolf form.

**xXx**

“Goddammit Bert!”

“What? How was I supposed to imagine werewolves would put around _werewolves_ traps?”

“What did you think they would fear? Fucking fairies?” Bob groans “Help me out here man!”

“God, you’re such a baby.” Bert complains but puts his arm around Bob, helping him walk. The beta shivers sightly, never having such physical contact with the alpha in years. He coughs nervously as he walks with difficulty after almost losing his left foot to a trap. Luckily he was quick enough to get away from it which made him fall on the ground and hit his knee on a big rock. “Wait.”

“What?” Bob asks after Bert stops walking. The man was clearly sensing something. Suddenly a wolf comes out of the trees and jumps on him, sending Bert straight to the ground. 

“Shit” Bob just stands there like an idiot trying to keep up balance with his hurt leg. He doesn’t really know what to do since the wolf wasn’t actually attacking Bert, just basically sitting on him to keep him in the ground.

“Found them!” A voice says behind the trees and two men walk towards them. 

“Get off of me man!” Bert says angrily and the wolf runs back to the two men that just appeared. 

“Good job Mikey!” Ray says and Mikey turns to his human form, smirking. 

“So… Bert and Bob, I imagine? What a coincidence.” Gerard says as Bob tries to help Bert to get up from the ground but the older man ignores him and gets up by himself, an angry look on his face as he brushes off his clothes. “Walking around at night in human form, not being able to defend the pack from a single beta wolf… Not impressed.” Gerard smirks looking at the other alpha. 

“Didn’t know I had to impress you, man” He answers mockingly “What, did you want me to turn and kill your little pet? ‘Cause I could do that in a _second_.” Gerard starts walking towards the man but Ray holds him back.

“Can’t two alphas have a regular conversation without turning it into a fight to see who has the biggest dick?” Ray sighs. 

“So what are you guys doing here at this hour?” Mikey says crossing his arms.

“Well clearly we aren’t in our best conditions. My friend here is hurt and we were looking for a safer place to stay.” Bert explains quickly.

“Right. So you decided to walk around the forest because suddenly a five star hotel would appear.” Gerard scoffs. “Such great leadership.”

“Look man I don’t like your attitude” Bert points at him “You may walk all over your pack but it doesn’t work like that with us.” Bob rolls his eyes because he knows it's not true but he doesn’t dare say anything. 

“I don’t walk all over my pack” Gerard spats back.

“Geez Gerard you really need to work on your social skills” They all turn around to see Frank, Christa and Kristin coming by carrying lights. 

“Frankie, what are you doing here?”

“Just trying to not get a bloodbath in our backyard, Gee.” Frank laughs and then looks at Bob and Bert, noticing the beta was hurt. “Woah what happened to your leg? You’re bleeding”

“Yeah no shit.” Bob says coldly. 

“Frank. We meet once again” Bert smiles “I was just explaining to your pack here how we were just looking for a place to rest for the night and heal. We aren’t looking for trouble.” He says looking at Gerard in the last sentence which gains an eye roll from the alpha.

“Yeah well I’m not surprised, I don’t know how you guys can handle just travelling from place to place all the time” Frank says “C’mon, let’s go back home. We’re all tired and could use some sleep.”

“Yeah. You guys can move along to the other direction. Good luck.” Gerard smirks.

“No Gerard, I mean we _all_ could use some sleep. We can’t just let our own kind freaking bleed to death in the middle of the forest for christ sake.”

Gerard frowns and looks back at his mate.

“What? You can’t expect me to turn our house into a bed and breakfast for these guys, right?” 

“Listen man, as I said we aren’t looking for trouble” Bert turns to Bob and says “C’mon let's go.” Then turns back to Frank “Thanks for the offer, I appreciate it.”

“No!” Frank stomps his feet on the ground just as the two men were turning to leave. “I said they can stay.”

“Frank.” Gerard gives the boy a stern look. 

“It’s my house too, don’t I get a say in this? Or you’ll just walk all over me?” Frank crosses his arms with a defiant smile at the older man. Jesus, when did he turn into such a brat? Gerard doesn’t know but he knows better than to start this whole argument with Frank again, _especially_ in front of another pack. What would that dumbass alpha think of him, letting his mate talk to him like that in front of everybody? He’d just have to go along with it before Frank turned it into a whole situation.

“Fine” Gerard spats and the other two men look up at him surprised. “They can stay in the guest room. But while under our roof, _I_ am the alpha around here. I ain’t playing around.” He gives Bert a cold look.

“Man, what a night.” Ray sighs.

**xXx**

After Bert and Bob got accommodated in the guest room, everyone went to their own bedrooms besides Christa and Frank. Bob was laying down on the bed as the woman used her herbs on his wound, making the beta hiss slightly in pain. Bert and Frank were by the door watching. The alpha sighs.

“Things like this make me feel just so… powerless you know?” He confesses and Frank looks up surprised “I wouldn’t know what to do if it wasn’t for you guys. I really admire the way you stood up against your alpha, man that takes courage.” 

“Huh. Well he surely isn’t admiring me right now” Frank scoffs 

“Well I do. Being an alpha is great but we just don’t have the same skills as you betas and omegas. He’s incredibly lucky to have a beta with such healing knowledge and a fierce omega.” Bert smirks and Frank blushes a little “If he can’t see that, he’s an idiot. I’d do anything to have what he has.”

“Gee’s not an idiot” Frank frowns looking down “He just… Well, he spent a long time alone so he just got used to doing everything his own way. We’re all still adjusting to this new reality of the pack.”

“I guess” Bert shrugs “Anyway I’m really thankful for you standing up for us. Werewolves should stick together, not fight, right?”

“Yeah, totally” Frank nods. He felt guilty from thinking Bert could be some kind of murderer or something on his last pack --if there was even one -like his pack had speculated. They were just being so judgmental of another pack just for them being small, even thinking they would be some kind of cold monsters but they were just two people doing their own thing. Frank knows very well how it is to feel left out, hell he had been like that his whole life until… He found his pack. He looked at Bert and wondered if that would be the key for them too. If they would fit in… But he knows its too early to consider that.

“What?” Bert laughs after Frank was just staring at him.

“Nothing, sorry. Just tired. Well Bob is in the best hands he could be here” He says looking at Christa and she smiles back at him “I’m going to sleep and I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Alright, goodnight Frank. And hey, thanks again. I can’t thank you enough. I can’t remember the last time I was this well treated somewhere. It’s also nice to sleep with a roof over your head” Bert smiles and Frank smiles back.

“No problem. Goodnight.”

**xXx**

Gerard sighed as Frank finally got back to their bedroom. The older man had been waiting on the bed for more than half an hour now as Frank said he was just going to check on the new guests. He wasn’t happy in the slightest to have those strangers under his roof, around his pack. But it’s not like he could do anything about it _tonight_. Tomorrow is a whole new day.

“You’re awake” Frank says, surprised as he takes off his t-shirt and lays down next to Gerard on the bed. He knows his mate isn’t happy at all but he also doesn’t say anything. Frank lays his head on his alpha’s chest and puts an arm around him, being received instantly which makes him smile. “You know I’m not doing this to take away your authority or something right? I just. I feel bad for these guys” Frank sighs “I’m so lucky to be in this pack and I don’t think it's fair that other people are left out and hurting.”

“Well Frank we don’t really know what happened to them so we can’t be so sure.” Gerard answers and Frank isn’t really surprised by his answer. It’s not like he didn’t know what the pack thought about them. “I just don’t want them to come between us and make us fight.”

“We won’t” Frank looks up at him.

“Didn’t we already?”

“It’s not like that. It’s just been hard for me lately. I can’t help but feel inferior to all of you.”

“Frankie…”

“I know I know what you’re going to say. But I just can’t help it.”

“Well I don’t really know what to say to change your mind then.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Gee. Actions speak louder.” Frank says and Gerard frowns. “What you did today was great. Thanks for listening to me and letting me take that decision for the pack. It really made me feel as if we were equals.” 

“Frankie we _are_ equals.” Gerard says “But I understand what you mean. And you don’t have to thank me. I trust my omega with my life.” He kisses the top of his mate’s head and the man smiles.

**xXx**

“Ouch, watch out with that elbow on my face, you jerk!”

“Says the guy with freaking Nosferatus toe nails. Ever heard of a nail clipper, man?”

Bob sighs as Bert turns his back against him on the bed. Even though the guest room wasn’t that small, it still had only one bed which they had to share. They had never shared a bed before and Bob really couldn’t fall asleep. He looked at Bert’s long hair against the pillow and wondered how it would feel to run his fingers on it… Fuck why did he have to be so into that asshole? He knows Bert would _never_ think of him the same way, and even being treated like shit he couldn’t help his feelings for the alpha. They’ve been a pack since pretty much forever.

_“You can’t sit with us!”_

_“Yeah, you’re just a dumb fat beta, get out of here!”_

_13-year-old Bob sighed for once again being rejected into a pack. At this rate pretty much all the kids in the village had their own place to belong to but he didn’t. It wasn’t big news, he had always been rejected his whole life for being so quiet. He looked around and saw all the packs in their own places, talking and laughing and he felt like total shit._

_As he got back to his house he saw his neighbor smoking outside against the wall of his own house._

_“Hey Bobby.”_

_“Hey Bertie.”_

_“No luck getting into a pack?” The 16-year-old says more mockingly than actually wanting to know. Bert was a school dropout and he wasn’t really very well seen by the village they lived in. All he did was get into random fights with other alphas just to try to prove he could win._

_“What a shocker, right?” Bob answers in the same tone._

_“Why are you even trying to belong in a place with these losers?” Bert scoffs “You’re a lot better than any of them.” Bob raises an eyebrow. “Yeah I’ve seen you in the training fields. You’re pretty strong for a kid and you know how to fight pretty well. That’s good.”_

_“I’m not a kid” Bob blushes “But thanks man. I’m just not so great with socializing and that bullshit that is required to get in a pack.”_

_“No shit” Bert laughs “I’ll tell you what. You should join my pack man.”_

_“You in a pack?” The younger boy says surprised._

_“Hell yeah. And it’s going to be the greatest pack around here. Gonna kick all these pretentious assholes butt.”_

_“Cool, so where is the rest of the pack?”_

_“You’re looking right at it!”_

He can’t help but wonder what could’ve happened if he didn’t follow Bert’s steps. Dropping out of school and the trainings that he was so good at, running away from the village and stealing for a living didn’t really take him to such a great place. He wonders if he had just rejected the offer, grown up and maybe gotten a little better with people, if he would be in Frank’s place right now. Having someone to take care of him and have a whole pack to share life with. But then he looks back at Bert and thinks how he was the chosen one. At least at some point in his life, Bert wanted Bob by his side. He felt pathetic but it brought him some comfort. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep. 

**xXx**

In the next morning the whole pack and their new guests were having breakfast together. It was hard to miss the tension on the table. Two alphas in the same pack wasn’t something weird at all but two alphas from _different_ packs together was a whole new deal. 

“So what are the plans for today guys?” Kristin asks, trying to break the ice. 

“Ray and I were thinking of racing all the way to the river Frankie found yesterday.” Mikey says.

“Oh, you guys race?” Bert asks, interested, he loved competition. Bob rolled his eyes because he knew the alpha wouldn’t shut up now until he got into that as well.

“Yeah” Ray nods “Well it’s more like an exercise for me. Nobody is as fast as Mikey” He chuckles and Mikey smiles proudly. Gerard coughs. “Uh well, nobody besides Gerard of course.”

“Right.” Bert says uninterested “What do you think about spicing the competition with two more people?”

“Isn’t your beta hurt?” Kristin asks.

“He’s just fine now thanks to Christa.” He smiles 

“He doesn’t look so up for it” Mikey says and Bob gives him an angry look. “See? That’s my point right there.”

“What, are you guys afraid of losing to another pack?” Bert smirks. 

“As if” Gerard scoffs “You guys will be eating dust.”

“You don’t even race Gee” Frank says, rolling his eyes.

“Yes I do!” The alpha says.

“Whatever you say Gee” Mikey chuckles.

“What? I just don’t race with you guys because I don’t want to make you feel bad” Gerard says and then looks at Bert “But suddenly I don’t really care about that right now.”

“Aw stop it, you’re gonna make me cry” Bert says mockingly. “You know what, we should make things more interesting. Let’s say, if we do win, which is more likely to happen...” He smirks “You guys let us stay for a whole week here.”

“No fucking way” Gerard answers quickly, shaken back by the audacity of the man to even think about that.

“You’re really scared, aren’t you dude?” Bob smirks and Gerard frowns for being talked to by him for the first time. 

“Fine. It doesn’t matter anyway, there’s no way we’re losing.” Gerard gets up from the table and leaves. Frank sighs. That’s not what he planned for breakfast. 

**xXx**

“You know you don’t _have_ to do that, right? You can just cancel this and they will be gone by tomorrow.” Frank says as he watches Gerard drink a whole gatorade practically at once. The sun was shining strongly against their foreheads. 

“That’s not how it works Frank. We already have an agreement. As an alpha I….”

“Right right” Frank cuts him off “I get it. You just won’t stop competing against Bert until one of you passes out or something.”

“It’s not like that” Gerard scoffs “Well… It doesn’t _have_ to be like that. Unless he comes between us.”

“How so?” Frank rolls his eyes.

“I’m not kidding Frankie. Omegas are rare and then suddenly this alpha comes out of nowhere, always standing up against my authority. It’s just a matter of time that he’ll be fighting me for the claim of the pack. For the claim of _you_.”

“What? What you’re talking about? We’re mates, that can’t happen” Frank frowns “...Right?”

“Well, it’s complicated” Gerard sighs “You’re part of the pack and as the leader’s omega, if something were to happen to me, whoever took my place would have ownership over you.” He cringes at his own words and Frank notices by his face “Sorry, I know talking like that sucks but it’s pretty much our nature. Don’t worry about it though. It will never happen. Only over my dead fuckin’ body” He says harshyly as he looks at Bert who was a little far behind them, talking to the rest of the pack. They all laughed as Bert talked about something. Probably another of his boring travelling around stories. Gerard doesn’t get what his pack finds so amusing about that. What he knows is just looking at that man makes him furious, especially imagining him taking his place and being Frank’s alpha. 

“I know, Gee” Frank draws back his attention and puts his hands on his cheeks, caressing his face “You’re the best alpha there is.” Gerard smiles completely forgetting all about that dickhead alpha and lifts up his omega by his waist, spinning around. “Gee! Put me down!”

“Hey so you guys are ready or what?” Ray comes by calling everyone over.

“Maybe we should just call this out and make a picnic. It’s too fucking sunny, man” Mikey says and Ray stares at him.

“What, you gave up that easy?!” Ray complains and then he sees Christa carrying a picnic basket. “Woah, what you have there, honey?”

“Just your favorite apple pie” Christa smirks. 

And that’s the story of how easily Ray and Mikey gave up on the race. Gerard rolled his eyes and couldn’t believe it. Bert had the same reaction as he watched Bob sitting with Kristin, Christa, Mikey and Ray on the floor and setting up the picnic. 

“Soo… Will you guys give up this dumb competition and join us?” Frank asks with a raised eyebrow. Both Gerard and Bert look at each other waiting for the other one to give up, knowing fully well what it would mean. 

“Nope.”

“No way.”

Frank rolled his eyes and sat with the rest of the pack.

“Ready, _Gee?_ ” Bert asks mockingly. 

“I was born ready. Can’t say the same about you, shit face.”

**xXx**

It was around 2pm and the sun wasn’t as strong anymore. Christa played songs they all sang along to in her guitar and Frank laid his head down on the ground looking up at the sky. It’s been more than an hour and no sign of Gerard or Bert yet. 

“Alphas can be so dumb sometimes” Bob says and Frank jumps back a little when he realized he was being talked to. It was pretty much the first time the beta had spoken more than two cold words at him.

“I know right” Frank scoffs “This non-stop competition is so freaking stupid. What’s even the point?”

“I dunno” Bob shrugs “Maybe they fear the day they won’t be able to do any of that anymore. So they just try to keep proving it to themselves they still got it.”

“Maybe” Frank snorts “Gee hasn’t really had contact with other alpha in a long ass time. It must be kinda hard for him to be around Bert and thinking he has to prove himself all the time.”

“Can’t say the same about Bert” Bob laughs “He’s used to being around other alphas. And kicking their asses.”

“Yeah? How so?” Frank gulps a little.

“Well, he has been fighting and competing with alphas since forever. If I had a penny for every alpha he defeated, I’d be living in a freaking mansion.” He laughs and Frank frowns worried. “Don’t worry though. I’m sure Bert will go easy on your alpha.” He smirks. 

Frank lays his head back down with a disturbed look on his face. He can’t help but think about what Gerard had said. _It’s just a matter of time that he’ll be fighting me for the claim of the pack. For the claim of you._

Bob notices the omega’s worried look on his face and smiles.

**xXx**

Gerard is in his wolf form --he jumps on the river and licks the water quickly. He’s just so tired but he can’t stop now. Bert comes right behind and jumps on Gerard’s back. He hits his nose against Gerard’s face and just stares at him as if saying “ _You’re tired yet?”_. He could easily imagine that man saying that with that cocky smile on his dumb face. Gerard barks right on his face and goes back to running, Bert following right after.

**xXx**

“Oh god, they can’t possibly be still racing right? Do you think they’re lost or something?” Frank says as he looks at the clock. 3pm and no sign of the alphas. It was getting ridiculous. The whole pack was in the living room just watching TV and talking, not really seeming to care about any of that which Frank notices. “ _Guys!”_

“Frankie, relax.” Mikey sighs “That’s just what alphas does. They’ll eventually grow tired and come back home.”  
“Yeah Frankie. And there’s no way they’re lost.” Ray scoffs “If anything they are probably in a competition to see who finds the way home first.”

Frank groans and goes to the bathroom, in the need to wash his face and calm down. He had been just so tense ever since Bob told him about Bert. Even though he seemed nice, he can’t deny Bert definitely is in a rivalry against Gerard, he would be dumb to not see it. Back when he talked to Bert about Gerard and the pack he didn’t really think much out of it, but the man did say…

_I’d do anything to have what he has._

Fuck.

He looks at himself in the mirror breathing heavily. Suddenly he hears a commotion outside. 

“Dipshit”

“Get off of me, you psycho!”

“I’ll show you psycho!”

“Well you already are doing that. Psycho!”

Frank runs outside and sees the whole pack watch as Gerard and Bert pushes each other around on the ground, in their human forms. 

“Guys! What the fuck?!” Frank says and Ray gives him a look.

“Frank, don’t. This is between alphas.” He says. Frank gives him a look of disbelief and looks up at Mikey who only looks at him worryingly. 

Eventually Gerard gets out of Bert’s grip and pushes him away. Frank had never seen him so furious.

“That’s it, I’m tired of this bullshit! Let’s cut the crap Bert. I know exactly what you came here for. Walking around the forest playing boy scout? Bullshit. You came here for Frank” 

Frank looks alarmed at the mention of his name. Bert licks his lips, completely tired and out of breath but he couldn’t get out of his defense mode --not when a pissed off alpha was right in front of him, calling him out like that. He looks at Frank and damn, that wasn’t really how his plan was supposed to go but fuck it. The omega looked worryingly at his alpha and Bert couldn’t help but want it. It’s been years and he hasn't found a mate who is good enough for him. Then Frank comes out of nowhere and it's just _there_ on his camping spot, with his sweet scent but also the fierceness he had never seen in an omega before. It also didn’t help that the boy was gorgeous. He was the perfect mate and Bert knows there’s no way he’d found anyone else who’d top that. It didn’t happen in 28 years and it wouldn’t happen in the next 28. 

“Fine” Bert speaks finally “It’s true. I want him. I want your cute little omega” He says looking at Gerard and just when he thought the man wouldn’t get _more_ pissed off it happened.

“I knew it! I told you Frank” Gerard turns his head quickly at Frank at then back and bert. The omega felt so guilty for putting his whole pack and especially his alpha in this situation. He really thought that werewolves could get past the bullshit part of traditions and the whole ownership thing but there were two alphas about to fight for him right in front of his house. 

“Bert, what are you talking about” Frank laughs nervously “C’mon. You don’t really mean that. Let’s all just calm down and-”

“Cut it out Frank” Bob says harshly and everybody looks surprised as he finally speaks up “Can’t you see what’s going on here? Bert has always wanted an omega, and there you are. Now he wants to fight for you. Poor boy you are having to alphas willing to die to be with you” He spats “Now will you shut up and let them finish?”

“Wait. _Die?”_ Frank says in almost a whisper. “You didn’t mention anything about death, Gerard” he says nervously. 

“Well Frank how could I ever imagined this would happen someday” Gerard sighs “We just had the unfortunate of this fucking asshole coming across out territory. I don’t make the rules, it’s just the way it is.”

Frank shooks his head and can’t believe his words. He basically brought his alpha’s death to his own house. He feels like an idiot and the worst omega possible. All this started because he wanted to prove to be something he isn’t and now it is going to ruin his pack forever.

“Gee, no, please” He runs to Gerard and hugs the man.

“Frankie” The alpha sighs “It’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah Frankie, relax” Bert snorts “Say goodbye to your old alpha, it’s definitely the last you’ll be seeing of him.”

Gerard shoves Frank aside and runs towards turning on his wolf form, which Bert is quick to defend himself and turn as well. Christa holds Frank back as the boy screams for them to stop. He can’t believe his pack is letting this happen but then again he knows it's not their fault. That’s the dark part of being a werewolf that nobody talks about. 

“Stop! Stop it! That’s enough!” Frank keeps screaming but that doesn’t do anything. He can see blood over both Gerard and Bert and he knows he has to do something. This is the only opportunity he has to stop this madness and save his alpha. 

Frank looks up at Ray with a painful look and whispers a small _I’m sorry_ which makes Ray frown confused at him. Frank hits Ray’s stomach with his elbow which takes him by surprise, letting go of Frank. Before anybody can stop him, he turns and runs towards the alphas, shoving himself on them to separate them. Both alphas jump back in surprise --it was never heard of before of an _omega_ interrupting a claim fight like that before. Frank turns to his human form and looks at Bert.

“That’s enough! If you want me so bad, here I am. Come and take me.”

Gerard and Bert turn to their human form.

“Frank what the fuck are you doing!” Kristin screams.

“Frankie stay out of this! Are you crazy? You could’ve got killed!” Gerard screams angrily. Bert just has a frown on his face not really understanding what was going on. He had killed alphas in front of their mates before, watched how they cried as if the ground had been taken right off of their feet. He had never seen one of them stand up like that. 

“If you want me so bad” Frank says to Bert “You’ll have to fight _me._ ”

“What?”

“Oh my god, take him out of there!”

“Frank are you insane?” 

Frank ignores his pack and Bert just had an incredulous look on his face.

“Fight… you? You know I’d kill you in a second, right?” Bert says not really making fun of Frank but just being real. The boy probably had never even fought before, especially an alpha. He couldn’t stand a chance and they all knew it.

“We’ll see!” Frank says angrily. 

“Okay that’s enough Frank” Gerard spins Frank around to look at him “Quit trying to be something you're not! You aren’t a fighter Frank, you aren’t a leader or a decision maker. Cut it out!” Gerard breaths heavily as he tries to recompose himself “There is nothing wrong with just being you. We’re mates because we complete each other, you don’t have to be like me.”

“I’m not trying to be like you Gerard” Frank gives him a stern look “Trust me. I know I ain’t. I know very well what I am. And I will not leave until I fight Bert.”

Gerard gives Frank a painful look. He really doesn’t know how to handle the boy right now. He is pretty sure Frank has gone insane --he is literally throwing himself to the wolves. He would be a crazy alpha to let his omega do that. Frank knows exactly what he is thinking which is why he says:

“If you don’t let me fight him then I don’t want to be your mate anymore.” 

Gerard gives Frank a shocked look and everybody’s eyes almost fall out of their faces. Bert smirks, he may not even have to fight at all to get the omega he has been looking for so long. 

“How can you say that Frankie?” Gerard can’t help but say and his voice comes out so hurt, weak and frail. All the things he never was in front of his pack and especially another alpha but that’s the effect Frank has on him. Frank doesn’t answer back, just gives him a sad look and then turns to Bert.

“Tonight, during the full moon.” He says and Bert just nods and shrugs. It doesn’t really make a difference, he could put the boy down anytime. 

**xXx**

Christ insists on making Frank a potion to make him stronger and faster but he rejects that. Mikey tries to give him fighting tips. Gerard tries to make him give up on the idea. He just ignores them all and insists he will be fine. The alpha doesn’t know what to do and eventually just gives up. Frank can be hard to deal with when he puts his head deep on something.

“So we’ll just let him kill himself?” Kristin says angrily. 

“Okay, it’s not like Bert will _actually_ kill Frank” Mikey says “He’ll just… hurt him real bad until he stops moving. Oh fuck, Frank’s fucked” 

“Alright but we all agree we won’t let Bert take him away right? The moment he takes Frank as his prize, we jump on him or something” Ray says.

“He ain’t leaving our territory alive. Much less with _my_ omega.” Gerard gets in the living room with a gun in his hands. The pack looks at him shocked.

“Woah, you still have that?” Mikey asks, disappointed.

“I didn’t think I’d ever have to use it but I’m glad I kept it. If that bastard thinks he’s taking my pack away from me, he’s deadly wrong.” Gerard says.

“But Gerard… That’s the gun that…” Mikey can’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“You think I don’t know that Mikey?” Gerard gives him a painful look “I already lost a mate. I won’t let that happen again.” 

**xXx**

“You know. We could just leave this place and pretend none of this ever happened.” Bob said as he watched Bert wash himself on the river. It had been a pretty rough day after racing and fighting against Gerard, even though he needed absolutely no preparation to fight against an omega, he knew Gerard would come back for more the instant he put the boy down at his feet in front of him. 

“Yeah right. Running away from it is a great idea, Bobby. Thanks for the insight, I’ll ask for more when I need it” Bert scoffs. “No way I’m wasting this opportunity. I had a much more pacific plan of taking the little omega but apparently the universe doesn’t like to play on my terms.”

“Tell me about it” Bob murmurs. He’s sat on the ground where they’re camping and watches and Bert turns his back to him. His muscles shining against the moonlight that just started to come up in the sky. God Frank was such a lucky bastard, he envied that dumb omega so much. Had he been born an omega, Bert would probably have claimed him as soon as he turned eighteen. He hated the obsession the alpha had with being with an omega. What’s wrong about a beta anyways? That one that took care of him back in the Way’s house was way more useful than that frail dumb omega boy. 

He was sure he could be everything Bert wanted and needed. He just wished the man would see that.

**xXx**

“Alright Frank. You got this.” Frank told himself to the mirror and left the bedroom. His pack was downstairs sitting in the living room. They all looked so nervous and worried for obvious reasons and Frank wouldn’t help but feel bad. But he had to put an end to this. What really matters is that Gerard is very much alive and not dead because of him.

“Frankie-” Gerard gets up from the couch and walks to his omega, caressing his face.

“I won’t change my mind, Gee.” Frank interrupts and Gerard shooks his head.

“I know, I know. I just want to wish you good luck.” Frank smiles softly and hugs the man. Gerard was careful enough to keep the gun away from where Frank would feel it against his hip. “I love you.”  
  


“I love you too, Gee.”

**xXx**

When the pack got outside they could see Bert and Bob coming along from the distance. Frank gave them all one last look and walked towards the two men. 

“Uhm… Good luck Bert.” Bob says and Bert scoffs.

“You’re kidding right?”

“Well I mean… when you fight Gerard and the others.” Bert rolls his eyes.

“Don’t worry about me, Bobby. This is like a walk in the park for me. You know it better than anyone” He winks and Bob looks down, hiding his blushing face. “Now c’mon. Go join them, don’t want you getting hurt.” Bob looks surprised waiting for Bert to laugh at his face or something, but he doesn’t. So the beta just nods and walks towards the house, walking past Frank without giving him a look. The omega sighs.

“So, we’re doing it.”  
“Yep.”

“You know you can just give up right Frankie? Let your alpha take care of this.” Bert says and Frank scoffs.  
“What, are you that afraid of me?” Frank smirks. That omega was an actual challenge and Bert would be lying if he said that didn’t turn him on. He wanted to be the one to put Frank on his place, which is something his mate apparently isn’t capable of doing. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.” The alpha smirks and Frank shooks his head. He looks up to the sky and the full moon is right on top of their heads, so beautiful and shiny, just making it so hard to look away from its greatness. 

Frank takes a deep breath and turns, Bert takes the hint and does it as well.

“Fucking tear him apart, Frankie!” Kristin shouts in the distance and everybody stares at her. “What? Just cheering him up.”

Bert takes his time, wanting to have fun. He circles around Frank, calm and collected. The same couldn’t be said about the omega, who kept advancing and trying to hit Bert, never succeeding. When he finally did, he let out a pained yelp --mostly hurting himself from the impact. The alpha shook his head, would probably be laughing in his human form. 

“God, this is painful to watch” Mikey says and they all agree. Gerard never takes the hand from the gun on his belt, ready to defend his pack at any time.

“It’s like a puppy trying to attack a lion.” Bob scoffs. “This is sad. What a dumbass omega you guys have.”

Bert eventually grows tired of walking around. Time for some action. Frank notices the change in his eyes and steps back on his paws. Like predator and prey right there. Bert is about to jump on Frank when he is taken back by a strong scent. It’s very sweet but not in a disgusting way, more like a perfumed breeze of peaches and cinnamon and anything else that just smelled _so_ good. Even from the distance the others in the pack notice.

“What the hell is that smell?”  
Christ and Kristin stare at each other.

“Is that Frank?” Mikey asks but nobody really answers, everybody completely entranced by that delicious smell. 

“Oh god…” Gerard snaps back out of it “Is… Is Frank in _heat_?” Christa nods shyly thinking nobody would see it but Gerard does. “Christ?”

“Uhm, w-what is it?” She looks up at him surprised.

“Tell me you didn’t do it.” He says firmly.

“Do what, Gee?” Mikey asks still dumbly from being entranced by the smell.

“Oh my god you did it!” Gerard looks at Frank and then back at her is disbelief. “You gave my omega a heat enabler potion?! Right when he is against _another_ alpha?” He asks angrily. “Are you trying to get him _killed?”_

“Look Gerard, I didn’t want that” She cries out “Frank is the one who insisted so badly, he told me he knew what he was doing, I- I couldn’t just _not_ help him!” 

“What? Frank asked for it?” Gerard shooks his head and looks at Frank in the distance. “What the fuck, Frankie..?”

Bert can’t take it anymore, his senses being completely overwhelmed by the strong omega scent right in front of him. He turns into human form so his flair is not as strong anymore. Frank does the same as well. He looked up at the boy -his skin was glowing against the moonlight, he had the cutest blush on his cheeks and looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes. Frank was the perfect picture of sin, of an omega in need -of an _alpha_. 

“Frank!” Gerard screams from far away not liking one bit where this is going.

But neither of the men look back at him. Bert couldn’t look anywhere else if he tried. Frank was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen and even on his human form his smell was too much for the man to resist.

“B-Bert” The omega whispered, his voice so lustful and he couldn’t help but let out little moans as the alpha stared at him so intensely. “I… I need it”

“Fuck Frank” Bert couldn’t believe what he was seeing, the pretty omega just offering himself to him like that. It was just too much. Frank was laid down on the ground and Bert got on top of him, pinning his wrists on top of the omega’s head. Not that Frank was really trying to go anywhere but the alpha was just filled with the desire to _take_ and claim that omega in front of him.

“Frank” Gerard cried out as he watched the scene in front of him. He couldn’t understand why Frank wanted this. It’s impossible that he didn’t know the effect his heat would have on Bert. Why would he do that? Was he just tired of being Gerard’s mate? Did he do all this just so Bert can take him right then and there, and he would run off and be able to live all the adventures the other alpha did? Was he _that_ bored of his life of being Gerard’s omega? The man couldn’t help but feel tears coming up on his eyes. He had done so much to make Frank his, but none of that worked. He just wasn’t good enough for the boy. 

“Ah, Bert..” Frank moaned as Bert rubbed his crotch against his.

“I’m going to make you mine, little omega.” The man said lowly with lustful eyes.

Bob had to turn away, he knew it would happen but didn’t imagine it would be right in front of his eyes. Hell, right in front of _everyone’s_ eyes.

Gerard also couldn’t take it anymore. He put his hand on the gun and walked towards the unashamed men in front of him. 

“Gee, what are you doing!” Mikey said scared but Gerard didn’t stop, blind with rage. He couldn’t believe his mate was betraying him like that right in front of the whole pack. He was a few feet away from them when he got his gun out and pointed at Bert. 

“You son of a bitch, you’ll pay for this!”

Suddenly a loud scream was heard. Bob turned his head back to the scene in shock.

“You… You motherfucker!” Bert screamed and Gerard looked at him in shock. Those words weren’t meant for him. He didn’t pull the trigger.

Frank grinned as he wiped his mouth with his hand. He had bitten Bert with all his strength on the neck, making the man get off of him and lay on his side in pain. The omega wasn’t satisfied yet, though. With the alpha’s guard down, Frank turned into his wolf form and started to attack Bert.  
“Holy shit, is that Bert on the ground and _Frank_ attacking him?” Mikey can’t believe his eyes.

“Hell yeah, way to go Frankie!” Kristin cheers along with Christa. 

“That’s not fair!” Bob says angrily 

“Oh cry me a river” Mikey scoffed. Bob ignores them and runs towards the fight. Which wasn’t really a fight as it was mostly Bert trying to defend himself from Frank, the man still in human form as he was in pain and being attacked so he couldn’t shift. It was almost basically impossible for him to fight against Frank in human form --the omega was powered up by the moonlight. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Gerard stops Bob from intervening.

“That’s not a fair fight!” Bob spats.

“Oh and an alpha who’s an experienced fighter against a newly turned omega is fair?” Gerard snorts. Bob really can’t argue against that. The whole thing was unfair from the beginning. “A deal is a deal. Your alpha agreed on it now he must take the consequences” He smirks.

“He’s not my alpha” Bob mutters.

The rest of the pack catches up with Gerard and Bob and is taken back hearing Bert’s pleas.  
“Alright enough! Stop it! You win!” He screamed and Frank stepped away from shifting into his human form. Bert was sprayed down on the ground, panting and Bob couldn’t believe that scene. The alpha who had defeated hundreds of omegas defeated by a puppy. 

“A deal is a deal. Now get your beta and get the fuck out of here. And if you ever try to come back, you’ll be received with silver bullets to your head” Gerard spat harshly. Bert was still pretty out of his mind and not really getting the whole situation that just happened. He had never seen it coming. Bob helps Bert get up from the ground.

“Damn, Frank. You’re a way smarter omega than I thought.” Bert laughs spitting out blood “Not gonna lie, if I wasn’t this fucked up and tired I’d still fight for you.” Gerard let out a predatory groan and Bert sighs “Relax. I’m a man who keeps his word. C’mon Bob, let’s go.” He gives one last look to Gerard “You’re really lucky man. You have the best there is out there.”

Gerard ignores Bert as he leaves through the forest with Bob’s help. The pack waits for their scent to disappear until they lower their guard down. Christa takes a little glass flask from her pocket and gives it to Frank who drinks instantly in one gulp. He sits down on the ground, breathing out in relief as his heat progressively ended due the antidote. Gerard sits down next to him and they just stare at each other.

“Hey”

“Hey”

Gerard brushes his forehead against Frank’s.

“You really scared me.” He confesses and the rest of the pack steps back a little giving them some privacy. “I… I thought you wanted to mate with Bert.” 

“I’d rather die” Frank scoffs “If anything he disgusts me.”

“Really?” Gerard frowns. “I thought you found him attractive or something.”

“What? Why?” Frank blinks at him.

“Well you were always defending him and shit. I thought you liked him a little.” Gerard looks down at his lap. He feels ridiculous confessing his insecurities to Frank like that. 

“No way” Frank shooks his head “I just felt bad because I saw my old self in him a little, you know, being rejected and not feeling like I belonged somewhere. But now I see he is _nothing_ like I was. I guess I try too much to see the best in people” He sighs.

“That’s because you are an actually nice person, Frankie” Gerard brushes his hair and Frank melts by his side, feeling so much better in the embrace of his lover than the discomfort of being pinned down under that creepy alpha. 

“I’m so sorry Gee. I could’ve got us killed. I could’ve got _you_ killed.” Frank sobs a little “All because I was selfish and didn’t think what was best for the pack”

“Hey, shh, it’s okay now” He hugs his omega. “We’re okay Frankie. That’s what matters.” He kisses the boy softly on the lips, wiping away his tears.

The pack comes by.

“Frankie, you’re a genius!” Ray says and Frank gives him a weak smile.

“Yeah man, not gonna lie for a moment I thought you were really being a slut for no reason, but turns out you were being a slut _with_ a reason. You’re basically a siren!” Mikey says and everyone stares at him “What? You know. Sirens. They lure men and then kill them and-”

“Yeah Mikey we know what a siren is.” Ray rolls his eyes “Frank is nothing like that.”

“Well, he _was_ a little bit like that” Christa blurted out.

“Aren’t we all a little bit like that?”

“What’s that supposed to mean Kristin?” Mikey raises an eyebrow. Both Gerard and Frank roll their eyes as the pack starts discussing. 

“Guys, what matters is that Frankie is a hero. Not only he saved the whole pack but saved our alpha as well.” Christa says and Frank blushes a little.

“Hmm, my hero, huh?” Gerard smirks.

“Oh stop it!”

“All heil Frankie The Siren!”

“Shut up Mikey!”

**xXx**

As the days went by the pack was relief that Bert and Bob were really nowhere around to be seen. They just hoped they would never return again. 

Gerard was taking pictures of Frank with his polaroid as the boy was laid down next to the garden he made with the flowers he gathered from all over the forest. 

“That’s a perfect angle! Don’t move Frankie!”

“Gee, my neck is starting to hurt” Frank complains “You already took way too many pictures of me! C'mon!”

“This is the last one I promise!” Click. “My boy is so pretty” he purrs. 

Frank blushes and pushes Gerard down on top of him.

“Careful Frank, I could’ve hurted you!” 

“Oh relax, you big baby” Frank mocks and Gerard shuts him up with a kiss. “I love you Gee.”

“I love you too Frankie, forever and always.”


End file.
